The princesses of Silver Millenium
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: It's a combination of Sailor Moon and Inuyasha. Read the summar to find out about the story. Its about princess Kagome from heaven and how she must find the reincarned princess and the senshi. please read to find out.
1. Summar

**Summar**

Kagome and her sister are princesses of heaven. They were born in Silver Millenium in the night when the flowers of the Sacred Tree blossom, which offers eternal youth. They are guardians of the Sacred Tree and Angel Demon Priestesses. A mistake happens at Kagome born and she's send in other era in Tokyo. After years she go back in Feudal Era and fight against Naraku. After his destruction Kagome find her sister, Sakura, and find out who is she becoming an Angel Demon Priestess and the right guardian of the Sacred Tree. But because she grew in Tokyo she must protect both of the Sacred Tree. Now she know who she is she must find the moon princess and give her and sailors flowers from the Sacred Tree.

I will upload first chapter now and I really want to know what you thing about that, ok?


	2. The truth is revealed

**Chapter One: The truth is revealed**

"I'm so happy that Naraku was destroyed. Now we can be together, is it not, Inuyasha?" Kagome said happy.

"Yes, Kagome, now we can be forever together" Inuyasha answered his lover.

"Let's go back in village. Kaede must waiting for us with the others" said Kagome.

"Hai, let's go."

Kagome has climbed on Inuyasha's back and he start to run. When they were near the Sacred Tree, Kagome felled something and yelled at Inuyasha "Stop, go back at that tree". Inuyasha was staring at Kagome "What's wrong , Kagome?".

"I fell something coming from that tree. Let's go there." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the tree and Kagome descended from Inuyasha's back and put a hand on the tree. Images flashed in her head very fast and she fell down. Inuyasha catch her "Kagome what's wrong? Kagome, answer me!" Suddenly Kagome opened her eyes. "What is that? Images running into my head "said she. "It's OK. I'm here." said Inuyasha.

A girl come from the bushes. She looked like Kagome, only she have hair very long and wear a robe. The robe have pink bottom and a white top. She had a sword with white blade and cherry blossoms and a tiara. "Maybe I can explain you that…" said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

" You don't recognize me, Kagome? At least, I'm your sister."

Kagome stared at her a minut and " Sakura…?"

"Yes Kagome. I'm Sakura" she said with tears in eyes.

"Sister Sakura!" said Kagome and run to hold her sister in arms.

"Kagome…" said Inuyasha ."What's happening?"

"Sorry, Inuyasha. This is my sister, Sakura" said Kagome.

"You had a sister? Why didn't you told me?"

"I…I…I didn't know either. Sakura, what's happening?"

"I can't eplain anything here. Let's go back at the palace. Star!"

Star, a little kitty demon like Kilala come and transformed.

"Palace? What palace? Kagome!" asked confused Inuyasha.

"I don't know either but I trust her." Said Kagome.

"I think you don't know how to fly,is it not?" asked Sakura."Well, you can fly on Star's back."

Kagome and Inuyasha climbed on Star and waited. Sakura closed her eyes and began to glow golden. After that angel wings grow on her back. "Let's go." She said and began to fly with Star in her back.


	3. The heavenly palace

**Chapter Two : The Heavenly Palace**

After a hour they saw a flying island. It was a luxurian paradise with forests, rivers and an arcade of stone. The arcade was small but visible. They land on island and Sakura say " We're almost here." Then she walked slowly to arcade and put a hand on a stone with a weird write on it. The write began to twinkle and arcade was slowly illuminated. A door appeared in arcade. Inuyasha and Kagome looked so confused. "That's the last gate to the heaven." Said Sakura.

"Heaven ?" exlamed Kagome.

"Yes, Kagome, this is our place of birth."

Kagome almost passed out but luckily Inuyasha catch her.

"Hey! If that's a joke or something, you better stop now!" Inuyasha said.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. This isn't a joke. This is Kagome and my home. You are luckily anyway. If you doesn't have human blood in your veins, you couldn't go in gate."

Then she take Star and pass in the door. Kagome and Inuyasha do as well. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they were surprised of what they saw. Many island floating in the Sky. There was forests on some islands whit rivers flowing down, some was with cities and villages and in middle was the bigger island. On that island was a castle whit crystals in walls and diamonds in doors. In air were flying many angels whit white clothes and white wings. " Surprised, ne?" asked Sakura." We better go now. The others wait for our return." Kagome and Inuyasha climbed on Star again and they leaded to castle.

When they reached the castle's island they land and saw two guards at gates. Sakura went to them and they inclined before her and she entered on gate followed by Star. Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to do as well but the guards stopped them.

"Who are you?" asked the guards.

Sakura turned when she saw them."This isn't a mod to talk to your princess and her guest."

"We're sorry, Lady Sakura."answered guards.

"Princess!" asked confused Kagome.

"Kagome, let's go in." said Inuyasha.

They walked in the palace and reached to a ballroom. They was going on balcony and saw a man and a woman on. They wear a golden robe with a sun on back and one in hair (woman) and a silver robe with a crescent on back (man). They wear a crown with many crystals and the woman have a long staff with sun in middle and man a silver sword.

"Mother, Father, I found her." Said Sakura.

"Welcome home, Princess Sakura and Princess Kagome." Said the women.

**Hello everybody! I'd like to know what you think about my story until now, OK? So, please review. I don't think if I'll can update the story tomorrow I will do my best to update her as soon as I can.**


	4. New mission for me

**Chaptar Three: A new mision for me**

"Welcome home, Princess Sakura and Princess Kagome." Said the woman.

"I'm so glad to see you again my daughter!" said the man.

"Are…. you….my…. father?" looking at the man "and … you are …. my mother?" said looking at the woman in front of her.

Tears are filling her eyes and began to cry. "Kagome…" mumbled Inuyasha.

"Kagome, these are the king and the queen of heaven, our parents." Explained Sakura.

"I am king Koi Tsubasano." Presented himself the man.

"And I am queen Diana Tsubasano. We waited so long for that day, Kagome." Said the woman.

"We will explain everything at dinner. But now, who is your friend?" asked Koi.

"This is Inuyasha, my boyfriend."

"Oi." Said Inuyasha.

The queen smelled the air around her. " I sense demon blood. "

"I'm half demon." Answered Inuyasha."But I sense someone with demon blood too."

"Maybe It's from me." Answered the king "I'm a full demon."

"If you are a friend of our daughter then you can stay at palace as well. Arin!" then a maid come" Did you call me ,my queen? ""Yes, Arin. Can you show Kagome and her friend their rooms?" "Right away, my queen." She turned to Kagome and Inuyasha and said "This way, please." They went with Arin and she showed their rooms. After leaving Inuyasha in his room, Arin took Kagome and showed her room. The room was whole silver with golden ornaments and in middle of the room was a huge beed, white. At window there was white curtains and a huge balcony. In room was a closet full with robes and dresses. "Princess, please chose a dress for tonight." Said Arin.

"Thank you, eh…"

"Oh, my name is Arin, princess."

"Don't call me like that please."

"Why not? You are our princess and the guardian of the Sacred Tree."

"Really? I am?"

"Yes, princess. You are the long lost princess of heaven, guardian of the Sacred Tree and a Demon Angel Priestess."

"How long I've been missed?"

"A millennia."

"What! A millennia!"

"Yes, princess. A Millennia. Even since the era of Silver Millenium."

"But how I survived so much time?"

"I'm soory, princess. I don't know much either. Maybe your parents can explain why is that like that. If you need something just call me, princess." She said and left.

At dinner Kagome come. She was wearing a silver long dress with golden flower and a tiare with a silver crystal. Inuyasha was also in the room but he was wearing the same clothes as always. 'She's so beautiful. Of course she's a princess.' Thought he. She sat on a chair in left of her mother and in right of Inuyasha.

"Good evening, sweetie." The queen welcomed her daughter.

"Good evening, Mother." Answered she. "So… Arin told me some things, but I didn't understand very well."

"I guess you have to know." Answered Koi.

"A millennia ago was an alliance named Silver Millenium. In that alliance were Heaven Kingdom, Earth Kingdom, Moon Kingdom, Mercury Kingdom, Jupiter Kingdom, Pluto Kingdom, Uranus Kingdom, Saturn Kingdom, Venus Kingdom, Mars Kingdom, Neptune Kingdom, Sun Kingdom ,Stars Kingdom and Demon Kingdom. Queen Serenity from the Moon Kingdom was our leader. She had a daughter, princess Serenity and all other kingdoms had senshi, who swore to protect the royal of the moon. Anyhow, the Heaven and Demon Kingdoms didn't have senshi."

"Why?"

"Because our kingdom didn't have a girl with powers required and Demon Kingdom had only one prince. Sakura didn't have the power required, but you Kagome have that power. Being a sanshi consume a lot of energy and Sakura don't have a lot of energy like you. You were the first born in the night when the Sacred Tree open it's flowers and that allow you to remain forever youth and it's give you a huge quantity of energy. But something happened at your birth and that teleported you in a next millennia. We searched for you but we didn't find you until now."

"And what happened to princess Serenity and the senshi?"

"In the night when you two were born there was a ball on the moon where all the senshi were gathered. But in that night a witch from the Earth attacked all the rest kingdoms except our and demons. Everybody died then. But the queen, with her last breath destroyed the evil and saved ours kingdoms and sent everybody who was on the moon on earth to be reborn. Princess and the sailors are already reunited and princess is now known as Sailor Moon. You, my dear, must to find the princess in four weeks and give her and the scouts flowers from the Sacred Tree."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the right guardian of the Sacred Tree. Sakura was able to protect the tree until now because she's your twin but she must to lead the Heaven Kingdom. We can't be king and queen for another millennia. The tree only allows us to live so much because we had to find you. And now you know everything so we will die soon."

"You will die! But… but…"

"I know sweetie but this is how things must go. So you have to do your mission as weel. The tree only blossom at 20 years and you must know that princess and sailors must live for another millennia so they must your helf. Every 20 years you must give each of them a flower so they cant day. You have to do that until the Crystal Tokyo will be raised and a new princess will be. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother." Answered sadly Kagome.

**That's all for today. I hope you will like it. Sorry for this long chapter but from there will be more action and adventure. Read the next chapter to find out how Kagome will find Serenity. **


	5. Sailor Angel

**Chapter Four: Sailor Angel**

Diana give Kagome a medallion with angel wings." This is your item for transformation. When you have to transform you just have to put a hand on it and to say 'Pure Tenshi Make Up!' and then you will have much power then normally."

"Can I…?" asked Kagome.

"Sure. Let's see!"

Kagome put a hand on medallion and said" Pure Tenshi Make Up!". Then a silver light has surrounded her and a second later she was in other outif. She wear a sailor outfit but on silver and gold. At chest she had the medallion but bigger. In hair she had feathers decorations and real wings on back. She had a long golden staff with a star with eight corners in hand. "This is…?" asked Kagome. "This is your sailor form, Sailor Angel." Answered Koi. " Tomorrow you must go and start your mission. We don't have time to waste." "Yes, mother." " You must be tired. Go in your room and get some sleep. "said Koi. "You too, Inuyasha." Kagome turned back and went back in her room with Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Inuyasha.

"I must, now I have a family again and I must accomplish my mission. After that I will return and then we can be together again."

" I will come with you."

"No Inuyasha. You must go back in village. This is my mission and I must do this alone. I will be fine, Ok?"

"Fine then. I will wait for you. But if you don't come back in five weeks I will come after you!"

"OK then. Now go and sleep."

Inuyasha went back in his room. Not much longer after that Sakura came in Kagome's room.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hello Sakura."

"I think is hard for you now , ne?"

"Little."

" I think I can help you."

"How?"

"Mother let me saw her memories from that night once. If you want I can show you."

"Can you!"

Sakura put a finger on Kagome's forehead and show her the memories.

"So?"

"I saw all. I saw the princess, the senshi, queen Serenity, our parents. They were all here. Now I know want I search for. The MOON PRINCESS."

"Yes. Now sleep. Tomorrow you will start your mission."

Kagome sleep and in the morning she wake up. She ate something and Sakura showed her how to fly. She said goodbye to her parents and her sister and after that Kagome raised her wings to fly while Inuyasha flew with Star to the well. " I don't want you to go." Said Inuyasha.

"I must. The princess need me. Goodbye my lover." She kissed him and jump in well. Kagome saw herself at the shrine and climbed on the well. Her adoptive mother waited for her return.

"Kagome, honey, welcome home."

"Rene,I found my parets."

" I'm so glad, honey. Who are they?"

"The king and the queen of heaven."

"That's mean…"

"I am the princess of heaven. Rene, do you remember that newspaper with Sailor Moon?"

"Yes. I still have it. Why?"

"I must find her."

She said goodbye to Rene and went in town. She walked a while hoping that she will find her. After a half of hour she heard an explosion in a park. She ran over there and saw a monster. She quickly transformed but then she saw the other senshi. She hidden after a tree and waited. The senshi can't face the monster. They were all down. Then she decided to show herself. She jump on a fountain and raised her staff. "Heavenly Light." Her staff began to glow and affected only the monster. "Now, Princess!" shouted Angel. Then Moon stand up and healed the monster. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Angel land in front of Moon.

"Who are you!" shouted Rei.

"I am Sailor Angel."

"Sailor Angel? I didn't hear of her before." Said Mercury.

"I came to give you the flowers of the Sacred Tree."

"We don't want any flower. Let's go Moon." said Jupiter.

Venus took Moon's hand and began to walk away while Moon stared at Angel.

**This it is. Chapter Four. I have an idea for the next chapter so please read it. Ok?**


	6. A new school

**Chapter fifth: A new school **

After that Kagome went back home and find out that her 'mother' enrolled her to a new school because the last school dismissed her. She must find the princess but she must go at school as well. The next day she went at her new school. She looked at the building from the yard when she saw four girls that looked very familiar. She stared at them until they entered in school. Kagome gasped and entered in school. The teacher told her to wait until she'll tell her to enter. After a while she enter in classroom and present herself.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. I'm glad to meet you all. I hope we will be friends soon." She told to her new class mates and saw one of the four girls from the yard. She had blond-silver hair in odango and wore a brooch at chest. Kagome sat next to her.

"Hello. I am Usagi Tsukino,but everybody call me Serena. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi. I saw you somewhere before? You seem very familiar." Answered Kagome.

"You think it too? I think it since you entered in class. Perhaps from other life." Said Serena while she laughed.

The class started. At lunch break Kagome wanted to go on roof , but Serena came at her and asked her if she want to take the lunch with her and her friends. Kagome accepted and went with Serena near school where tree girls waiting for her. One of them have long and blond hair with a big ribbon, other have short and blue hair and have a mini computer in hand and the last have brown hair in a ponytail with rose earrings. They welcomed her and Serena presented her friends.

"This is Minako Aino, our beauty pro." "Hi! Call me Mina."said she.

"She's Ami Mizuno, the smart one." "Hello."

"And she's Makoto Kino, she like to cook a lot." "Nice to meet you."

"Everybody she's Kagome Higurashi. A new student from my class. I invited her to stay with us during the lunch break."

"Hello! Nice to meet you! I hope it's ok to stay with you." Said Kagome.

"Sure! Sit down." Said Makoto.

"So… where are you from?" asked Mina.

"I live at the shrine with my adoptive mother."

"That shrine with the Sacred Tree?" asked Ami.

"Yes. I am the guardian of the tree."

"Cool!" said Serena when her brooch began to glow. She stared at the other girls except Kagome with a look that said 'We have to go!'. The others excused and went away. Serena who was left behind said "Sorry Kagome but we have to go. I hope you'll understand." And run after others. In that moment Kagome's medallion began to glow too and that ran after school and transformed. She spread her wings and fly to the place where she saw a explosion. From her fly she saw the other senshi which run in the same direction.

"Look! It's Sailor Angel!" said Mercury.

"She fly! If she doing that she will be the first." Said Jupiter.

"No. I think she looking after us. If she want she can fly much faster." Said Venus.

"Go!" Moon shouted after Angel. Angel understand and flew in front of them to the explosion.

"Sailor Moon! Are you crazy! She's the enemy!" shouted Rei.

"No Mars. If there are people who need help someone must go immediately. She is much faster then us so I told her to go first. And I don't know if she the enemy. You don't know either. How can you be so sure? I will go after her." Said Moon and transformed in Eternal Sailor Moon and flew after Angel.

"Let's go!" said Venus.

Moon reached Angel and flew with her. "Who are you?" asked Moon. "And from where are you?"

"I am Sailor Angel, the princess from the Heaven Kingdom."

"Heaven Kingdom? I didn't hear of it until now. And why are you helping us?"

"I will tell you later about the Heaven Kingdom and about my mission but now let's beat this youma."

"You're right."

Angel and Moon land in park." Feathers Cage!" shouted Angel and with her staff formed a cage on youma. "Moon Healing Escalation!". The youma turned back in a human. The others senshi reached to them and saw they beat the monster and turned back.

"So fast!" said Mercury.

They reached their princess .

"I will tell you all you want to know but not now. I must go. Where we can meet?" asked Angel.

"We don't want to meet with you!" shouted Mars.

"I don't take orders from others then my princess."

"And who is your princess?" asked Venus.

"Serenity." Answered Angel. "Come at the shrine near the Sacred Tree tonight at 7:00 PM." Angel said

and flew back.

"What will we do, Moon?" asked Jupiter.

"You heard her. Be there at 7:00 Pm ."

"But… Moon…" said Mars.

"It's an order, Mars! Be sure to be there."

They all nodded and went back at school. Kagome was there already.

**This it is. I think I can update the next chapter tonight so wait please. And please review !**


	7. a meeting

**Chapter Six: A meeting**

After school Kagome went home first waiting for 7:00 PM to come. The others senshi and all the royalty came too at 7 without few minutes. They all transformed in sailors and princes and princesses. After a while the Inners came near the Sacred Tree. " Where is she?" asked Venus. They were transformed.

"I'm glad that you came." A voice came from the shrine. There was Sailor Angel with many people behind her.

"Mama!" Chibiusa's voice shouted and run to hug Sailor Moon." Chibiusa!" said Moon and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" asked Moon." Pluto call us here." Answer Chibi Moon.

"I call here all the royalty from the Silver Millenium." Said Pluto.

"What! All the royalty? But I thought that I know everybody." Answered Moon.

"These are more. These are a few which don't made that in time but they will be there." Said Neptune.

In that moment from the well to the Feudal Era came Sakura, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha! I missed you so much! What are you doing here?" she said and hugged him.

"Me too. Kagome." Said Inuyasha.

"It's Angel now." Said Angel.

"We were called here by Sailor Pluto."

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Kagome walk to her home when a girl with long green hair came and presented herself as Sailor Pluto.**_

" _**I'm here to help you. I will bring all the royalty from Silver Millenium at the shrine ."**_

"_**Ok. I will wait for you to arrive here.**_

_**END FLASH**_

"It's seems we don't know all of us so better we present ourselves." Said Cosmos.

"I am Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino, the princess of the Moon Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Mercury, Ami Mizuno, the princess of Mercury Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Venus, Minako Aino, the princess of Venus Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Jupiter, Makoto Kino, the princess of Jupiter Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Mars, Rei Hino, the princess of Mars Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meiou, the princess of Pluto Kingdom and the guard of Time and Space Door."

"I am Sailor Uranus, Haruka Tenou, the princess of Uranus Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Neptune, Michiru Kaiou, the princess of Neptune Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe, the princess of Saturn Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Cosmos, Serena Tsukino."

"I am Sailor Sun, Reina Mako, the princess of Sun Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Stars, Linda Reno, the princess of Stars Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon, Chibiusa, the future princess of Crystal Tokyo."

"I am Sailor Earth, Rosalinda Shiren, the princess of Earth Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Angel, Kagome Higurashi, the princess of Heaven Kingdom."

"I am princess Sakura from Heaven Kingdom."

"I am Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru Chiba, the prince of Earth Kingdom."

"I am prince Eros from Venus Kingdom."

"I am prince Inuyasha from Demon Kingdom."

"Prince Sesshomaru from Demon Kingdom."

"I am Sailor Juno, Juno , the guardian of Small Lady."

"I am Sailor Ceres, Ceres, the guardian of Small Lady."

"I am Sailor Vesta, Vesta, the guardian of Small Lady."

"I am Sailor Pallas, Pallas, the guardian of Small Lady."

"I am prince Vermilo, Motoki Furuhata, from Sun Kingdom."

" And we are Luna, Artemis and Diana, the advisors of Moon royalty."

"Now we know everyone. After you heard Sakura and Angel are sisters, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers, Motoki and Sun, Eros and Venus and Mamoru with Earth." Answered Pluto to their confusion.

"And Cosmos? Why she have the same name as me?" asked Moon.

"Because I am you. Your last form. The powerful one. But I think you will recognize me as Chibi Chibi." Then she transformed in Chibi Chibi Moon. After a while she transformed back in Cosmos.

"I see. But why are we all gathered here?" asked Mercury.

"You know during our time as senshi, we had many enemies. Many of them was dead." Said Pluto.

"What do you mean with was?" asked Earth.

"Let me finish please. These are many enemies, Naraku, Beryl, Metallia, The Black Moon, The Dead Moon Circus, The Death Busters and others. But you know in the last weeks there was many youmas in Tokyo. We had a new enemy, The Black Eclipse. Their ladder, Coreton, resurrect all of our dead enemies."

"What! That means we must fight again with them? Fine, but why are all the royalty gathered here? We can handle this alone." Said Mars.

"No Mars. We need all the help we can gather. This enemy is the most powerful one. I gathered all royalty for this reason. They are from the past, present and future. I think you can understand the gravity of situation." Said Pluto.

"But why now?" asked Chibiusa.

"Because they want something I have." Said Angel. "The reason I came in this era. After you heard me, Sakura, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came from the past. Exactly 500 years ago. I came to give you all the flowers of Sacred Tree."

"Kagome and me was born in the night when Silver Millenium fallen. The Heaven Kingdom and The Demon Kingdom was saved by Queen Serenity who used Silver Crystal to beat the evil and reborn you. But I think Queen Serenity send Kagome too to the future in that night. She can go in Feudal Era with the well from came us. And 500 years ago we found her. She's the guardian of the Sacred Tree in Feudal Era but in that era too." Said Sakura.

"The flowers blossom in four weeks and then each of you must have a flower. The flowers give you youth for 20 years and that's why the Black Eclipse attack now. They want the flowers." Said Angel.

"So we have to protect the Tree and all the city." Said Jupiter.

"Yes. And we all must to help." Said Neptune.

"Sakura and me will put a barrier on tree." Said Angel.

" Mars could help us because she have miko powers." Said Sakura.

"I will try to analyze the tree with my computer." Said Mercury.

"I don't think the tree will be protected very much here. Everybody can see it from here." Said Pluto.

" Then let's move it to a safe place." Said Eros.

"Me and Michiru have a manor. We can try to move the try there." Said Uranus.

"Yes. Nobody will enter the manor then us. It's called Moonlight Manor." Said Neptune.

"Then let's try. We can use teleportation." Said Cosmos.

Everybody made a circle around the tree and said " Teleportation, Moonlight Manor." And then everybody disappeared.

**I hope you'll like it and don't forgot to REVIEW!**


	8. The protection

**Chapter Seventh: The protection**

Everybody was teleported at Moonlight Manor. It was a huge manor with gardens, many bedrooms and a huge ballroom. Everybody stared at the room where they were. It was a greenhouse. The tree seems to like this place too. Kagome put a hand on tree and said "The tree like this place. But something's wrong. I fell a weird energy floating in it. It's like… Naraku!" Sakura, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gasped.

"Naraku is attacking the city. Minna!" added Kagome.

Angel, Sakura, Moon and Sesshomaru, who can fly, went in front of everyone together with Sun, Vermilo and Inuyasha who can run very fast. The rest run how fast they can. When Angel and others reached the attacked zone they saw Naraku.

"Naraku! Why are you here!?" asked Angel.

"Oh, miko. What a surprise to see you there. After you see, I'm alive. And you will pay for my death." Said Naraku.

"Let the jokes in grave, Naraku. Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha attacked Naraku with Tessaiga, but Naraku absorbed the attack and use that against Sakura and Kagome. Kagome shielded herself and Sakura with Feather Shield.

"Angel, are you ok?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am fine. But Naraku seems to absorb your attack." Said Kagome.

"Sunlight beam!" Sun attacked Naraku , but her attack was absorbed and use to town.

"Let me try!" Said Moon. "Silver Crystal Eternal Power!" she attacked and her attack hit Naraku.

"He can't absorb Moon's attack! I will try too!" said Angel " Heavenly Light!" Angel's attack hit Naraku too.

"It worked!" said Vermilo.

"It seems only their attack affect him." Said Sesshomaru. The others came too.

"What's going on?" asked Eros.

"Our attack don't hit him." Said Vermilo.

"Only Angel and Moon's attacks hit Naraku." Said Sun.

"Then let's help them!" said Mars.

"Juno's chain!" attacked Sailor Juno.

"Pallas's ribbon!" attacked Sailor Pallas.

"Star light ribbon!" attacked Star.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" attacked Venus.

All these attacks grabbed Naraku and immobilized him.

"Angel." Moon said and move her hand to Angel.

"Moon." Angel done the same thing.

When their hands touched two light tornados surround them. Angel's was golden and Moon's was silver.

"Moon!" shouted Jupiter.

"Angel!" shouted Sakura.

**In their mind**

Angel and Moon was floating unconscious. They were wearing two long dresses like their color. Two beautiful women showed in front of them.

"Open your eyes, my children." Said the first women.

"Where are we?" asked Kagome. "Mother?"

"Mama? What are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"We came to give you new powers. Only these powers will beat the enemies." Said Diana.

"But why us?" asked Kagome.

"Because you two are cousins. Me and Diana are sister." Said Serenity.

"Cousins!?" asked both of them.

"Yes dear. You are cousins. Now listen…" said Diana.

"To transform in your new forms, you must touch your brooch and say ' Sacred Silver, Make Up!'" said Serenity to Usagi.

"And you must touch your medallion and say ' Sacred Golden, Make Up!'" said Diana to Kagome.

"Now go, and save everybody." Diana and Serenity disappeared.

"Let's go, Serena." said Kagome.

"Yes" said Serena.

They closed their eyes and next second they was back. Everybody looked at them.

"Sacred Silver, Make Up!" said Moon.

"Sacred Golden, Make Up!" said Angel.

Both of them transformed. They had a dress to the knees with long sleeves. Angel's was gold and Moon's silver. Both of them had spades, one silver and one golden. Everybody looked in surprise at them.

"I am the silver light of the moon, Silver Light!" said Usagi.

"I am the golden light of heaven, Golden Light!" said Kagome.

"We are the stars that shine in night, the sun that light the day, we are Lightes." Both of them said.

"Lightes?" asked Chibi Moon.

"Naraku!" said Silver.

"You did too much bad to this world!" said Golden.

"And now…"

"It's your time to die!" said both of them.

"Come and try if you can." Said Naraku.

Silver and Golden closed their eyes and stand back to back with spades in front of them. Them concentrated and began to glow in their colors. They opened their eyes and attack Naraku "Sacred Judgment !". It hit Naraku and he died. Silver and Golden smile to each other and collapsed. The transformation was gone and they was back to normal. Everybody come at them. Mamoru took Serena and Inuyasha took Kagome.

**Chapter Seventh: The protection**

Everybody was teleported at Moonlight Manor. It was a huge manor with gardens, many bedrooms and a huge ballroom. Everybody stared at the room where they were. It was a greenhouse. The tree seems to like this place too. Kagome put a hand on tree and said "The tree like this place. But something's wrong. I fell a weird energy floating in it. It's like… Naraku!" Sakura, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gasped.

"Naraku is attacking the city. Minna!" added Kagome.

Angel, Sakura, Moon and Sesshomaru, who can fly, went in front of everyone together with Sun, Vermilo and Inuyasha who can run very fast. The rest run how fast they can. When Angel and others reached the attacked zone they saw Naraku.

"Naraku! Why are you here!?" asked Angel.

"Oh, miko. What a surprise to see you there. After you see, I'm alive. And you will pay for my death." Said Naraku.

"Let the jokes in grave, Naraku. Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha attacked Naraku with Tessaiga, but Naraku absorbed the attack and use that against Sakura and Kagome. Kagome shielded herself and Sakura with Feather Shield.

"Angel, are you ok?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am fine. But Naraku seems to absorb your attack." Said Kagome.

"Sunlight beam!" Sun attacked Naraku , but her attack was absorbed and use to town.

"Let me try!" Said Moon. "Silver Crystal Eternal Power!" she attacked and her attack hit Naraku.

"He can't absorb Moon's attack! I will try too!" said Angel " Heavenly Light!" Angel's attack hit Naraku too.

"It worked!" said Vermilo.

"It seems only their attack affect him." Said Sesshomaru. The others came too.

"What's going on?" asked Eros.

"Our attack don't hit him." Said Vermilo.

"Only Angel and Moon's attacks hit Naraku." Said Sun.

"Then let's help them!" said Mars.

"Juno's chain!" attacked Sailor Juno.

"Pallas's ribbon!" attacked Sailor Pallas.

"Star light ribbon!" attacked Star.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" attacked Venus.

All these attacks grabbed Naraku and immobilized him.

"Angel." Moon said and move her hand to Angel.

"Moon." Angel done the same thing.

When their hands touched two light tornados surround them. Angel's was golden and Moon's was silver.

"Moon!" shouted Jupiter.

"Angel!" shouted Sakura.

**In their mind**

Angel and Moon was floating unconscious. They were wearing two long dresses like their color. Two beautiful women showed in front of them.

"Open your eyes, my children." Said the first women.

"Where are we?" asked Kagome. "Mother?"

"Mama? What are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"We came to give you new powers. Only these powers will beat the enemies." Said Diana.

"But why us?" asked Kagome.

"Because you two are cousins. Me and Diana are sister." Said Serenity.

"Cousins!?" asked both of them.

"Yes dear. You are cousins. Now listen…" said Diana.

"To transform in your new forms, you must touch your brooch and say ' Sacred Silver, Make Up!'" said Serenity to Usagi.

"And you must touch your medallion and say ' Sacred Golden, Make Up!'" said Diana to Kagome.

"Now go, and save everybody." Diana and Serenity disappeared.

"Let's go, Serena." said Kagome.

"Yes" said Serena.

They closed their eyes and next second they was back. Everybody looked at them.

"Sacred Silver, Make Up!" said Moon.

"Sacred Golden, Make Up!" said Angel.

Both of them transformed. They had a dress to the knees with long sleeves. Angel's was gold and Moon's silver. Both of them had spades, one silver and one golden. Everybody looked in surprise at them.

"I am the silver light of the moon, Silver Light!" said Usagi.

"I am the golden light of heaven, Golden Light!" said Kagome.

"We are the stars that shine in night, the sun that light the day, we are Lightes." Both of them said.

"Lightes?" asked Chibi Moon.

"Naraku!" said Silver.

"You did too much bad to this world!" said Golden.

"And now…"

"It's your time to die!" said both of them.

"Come and try if you can." Said Naraku.

Silver and Golden closed their eyes and stand back to back with spades in front of them. Them concentrated and began to glow in their colors. They opened their eyes and attack Naraku "Sacred Judgment !". It hit Naraku and he died. Silver and Golden smile to each other and collapsed. The transformation was gone and they was back to normal. Everybody come at them. Mamoru took Serena and Inuyasha took Kagome.


End file.
